


The Perfect Assistant:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Newbie Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Help, Order, Organization, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna Kaye saw Five-O was drowning, so she decided to help them out, What do they say?, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Assistant:

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!*

*Summary: Jenna Kaye saw Five-O was drowning, so she decided to help them out, What do they say?, What does she do?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!*

 

 

Agent Jenna Kaye was just organizing the Smart Table, & their inventory of weapons & also making it very easy to use, She knew that Five-O was drowning in paperwork, & crap, so she decided to help them out, after making her feel so welcome, She finished up the paperwork, & brewed some fresh coffee, She heard the team come in, & she had a gloating smirk on her face.

 

"I can't believe that they did not give up without a fight", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as they came through the door, "They were too dumb to cooperate", bitched Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said wincing, "Let's hope we never have to do that again", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, "Let's get to the paperwork, Guys", The Three Men complained, as they came into the center of the room.

 

They were amazed to see the HQ clean, & coffee brewed, What really amazed them that the paperwork was all done, & they looked at Jenna, Steve asked, "Who did this ?", as he & the team continued to look around, The Shy Agent said, "I did, Cause you needed help", & had smiled, when they were speechless.

 

"Paperwork was not too hard, Got the best coffee of the island, Upgraded the Smart Table, Then got storage lockers for the weapons ", Jenna continued on saying, Kono hugged her, & said, "You are the best", Chin kissed her cheek, & said, "You deserve a raise", Jenna said, "I just really want to belong here", Danny said smiling, as she squeezed his shoulder, "You do belong here, Thanks for everything, You are amazing.", Steve said smiling, "Your probation period is over, Welcome to Five-O", The Agent could not help but smile, "This is gonna be fun", she said, knowing that her future is set & secured, & is lucky to make some friends during her first week on the island.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
